Ti Amo il Mio Bel Mondo
by woodwindbandgeek0830
Summary: The Zombie Apocalypse has come. The nations are in deep peril as they try to survive the hell that is upon them. Who will remain? And who exactly is behind all of this?


**I first wrote this as an English project in October, and my teacher really liked it! The proudest moment...someone outside of fandom appreciates my Hetalia fanfiction work!**

**This is my first story on here, but it is ****_definitely_**** not my first fanfiction.**

_**The Zombie Apocalypse has come. The nations are in deep peril as they try to make it out of this hell alive. Who will remain? And who exactly is behind all of this?**_

* * *

The October wind was mild and calm. The trees were shaking their leaves softly in the western current, occasionally having one of them lose hold and plummet precariously down to the cold earth. A few birds might make their calls to signal peace in their vigils, and they will wait for a mimicking in return.

This peaceful tranquility was disturbed by the sounds of a weight crunching down on the trees' dying treasure. This continued like the beat of a chorus of drums, creating an accelerando from its fast pace. In return was the symphony of paced breathing keeping in time with the rhythm? One would assume why this group of men would be sprinting through a forest during an early sunset, but some questions cannot be answered unless if one knew the setting.

One of the men, named Feliciano, was running away—which was all he could do, from a great pandemonium that started all over the world. Everyone knew that the entire world will be infected. It was contagious. So far the least expected people were hit first. They become one of Them.

This man knew how it started. The first step: A dangerous disease strikes a healthy, living being, no matter how good or evil that person was. The second step: This infected person craves for flesh and does whatever it can to find it. Once bitten, the poor soul's body goes into a state of shock that most would consider to be Death. The soul leaves the flesh and finds peace, but the body remains. Alive, hungry, and starving. This cycle must continue until there is nothing left, and They take over the world.

He did not know how much time was left. All he knew was how to kill them; thank God that there was a way. Their heads were sensitive; bashing it in would finish Them off. But all he had was a small pistol given to him by his brother, before they went separate paths in the forest. This was not going to do much to help him.

Despite all the chaos, Feliciano still had coverage to what was going on in the world at this time. He remembered how startled everyone was when they found out that America was struck first with this terrible disease. It then spread across that side of the world, hitting Canada, Mexico, and then Southern and Latin America. He then just found out that it was spreading in Asia.

He did not know how long it would take to reach his own homeland, Italy.

Because of his amazing speed, he could almost see his beautiful home, which seemed so far away moments ago. Another while passed before he realized that he was not alone. On his left side was Ludwig, a large German man who was brutal in war, and then there was his older brother, Gilbert. On his right side were the last American, Alfred, and an Englishman named Arthur along with a Frenchman named Francis. When the incident occurred, they all ran for cover together so that they would not get infected.

Their group was much bigger, but it was split into three groups. Some preferred to take Them on alone, but Feliciano hated that Lovino, his older brother, went solo as well.

Nothing was said during their long sprint. What was there to talk about when they were running for their lives?

From all the running done that day, Feliciano grew very tired. He was hungry, and no one packed any resources. In fact, since it was so sudden there was nothing to pack. So, the fragile Italian eventually collapsed after tripping over a tree root. Everyone skidded to a halt.

"Feliciano, are you kidding me?!" Ludwig bellowed. "You're so lazy and useless! Tripping over a root…."

"M-mi dispiace," he apologized as he sat up. "But I'm really hungry. Could we find something to eat?"

"Yes," Arthur answered sarcastically, "because we have all the time in the world to frolic through a meadow and pick berries to our bloody hearts' content!"

"Dude, he's right," Alfred chided. "We have to keep moving, no matter how much we want to just stop and grab a hamburger."

Francis scoffed. "That's your biggest concern, you fat American?"

"Shut up, guys!" Gilbert muttered. "Do you want Them to find us?"

Feliciano bunched up into a fetal position as he tried calming himself down. He didn't like it when the others argued, and he wondered how much worse it would be if the original group did not separate.

Ludwig then exploded in frustration. "Unless if you want Them to find us, kill us, or to turn into one of Them, then shut up! Seeing that even we are powerless against them, we should try our best to stay alive, you dummkopfs!"

The small Italian thought it was funny when Ludwig called everyone idiots in German.

Alfred then looked back the way they came, glancing around a little. "Dudes…where's Matthew?"

Some looked around while others looked confused, as if they never heard that name before.

Francis smacked his forehead. "That idiot must have tripped along the way."

Feliciano's eyes widened. "W-we have to go back and find him!"

Gilbert shook his head. "If he couldn't catch up to us, that's his problem. It's survival of the fittest now."

"He wouldn't have even lasted that long, anyways."

Appalled, Alfred shoved Arthur into a tree. "Don't you dare say that! What is wrong with you?!"

Arthur smirked a little, proud of his previous comment. "I'm just stating the truth."

They all jumped when a loud snap of a twig was heard about fifteen feet away. They backed up, getting ready to attack.

"Once They come," Ludwig then ordered, "don't go nuts, because this is all the ammo we have."

"Who made you in charge?" Francis muttered.

Feliciano trembled even more as the sounds got closer. It became a crescendo, slow and staggering. All the luscious sounds before surcease and was replaced with this eerie beat.

"…L-Luddy," he trembled, bunching closer to the German. "I-I'm scared…."

"Shut up," he hissed, backing up a little bit as the sounds got louder.

Everyone jumped when a small weasel escaped from a bush and scurried across them. The sound still continued ahead. Even Alfred was shaking, his weak spot being anything that had to do with horror and macabre. Feliciano started praying silently in Italian as he saw a figure emerging from the far end of the forest.

Francis placed a hand on his shoulder. "Mon ami…stay calm." He said this with a racing heart and watering eyes.

Once the figure came into view, they saw that it was a man wearing a red sweater and jeans. He had blonde hair with a long, thin curl that was out of place and in front of his glasses.

Alfred sighed in relief. "Guys, it's just Mattie." He slapped Arthur's arm. "How could you ever doubt him, dude?"

Arthur scoffed. "How was I supposed to know?"

Feliciano prayed in Italian again, grateful that he was spared. "Grazie mille, Dio…. Grazie."

_Thank you, God._

Matthew moved a little closer to them, his step in a slight limp.

Alfred moved slightly closer as well. "Bro…are you okay? Are you hurt?"

Arthur already noticed something different about Matthew just by looking at his eyes. The usual bright purple orbs were dull and glazed. And even though he was only separated from them for about two hours, he looked pale and gaunt.

Gilbert noticed how different he looked too. When Feliciano went to happily join Alfred to check on the lost traveler, he held him back.

"Alfred…" Arthur called quietly. "I wouldn't go near him, if I were you."

"Well, you're not the boss of me, remember?" he retorted.

"Do what he says," Ludwig warned, taking out his gun.

Matthew lifted his head when he heard it loading. His unnaturally widened eyes stared blankly at Alfred. For the first time, they noticed the rotting bite mark on his side.

"See?" Alfred chided, a small, nervous smile on his face. "H-he's just hurt. We just need to fix up that flesh wound."

"Flesh wound?" Francis scoffed, tears in his eyes as he came to a realization. "Don't you get it?! He's one of Them!"

Feliciano shrunk back when Matthew's mouth opened so wide that the sounds of his jaw cracking filled the entire forest. But Alfred, who was too thrilled that they had found his younger brother, did not even realize.

Then he felt a strong grip on his shoulder, so strong that it actually hurt. Alfred turned around, seeing his brother look at him with those dull purple eyes as a raspy groan escaped from his lips.

"…G-guys?" Alfred trembled under the grip of Matthew's hand. "He's….a lot stronger than I thought."

"Alfred! Get away from him!"

Just as Arthur warned him, Matthew lowered his head and bit down hard on the neck of the man he used to refer to as his "big brother." He made sure to bite hard enough to break the delicate skin so that his hunger would be satisfied.

Alfred screamed in the utmost pain. When he was finally released he collapsed on the ground, twitching and writing.

Ludwig shot at Matthew just as he was about to strike at Francis, right between the eyes.

"A lucky shot," he muttered after seeing the mass of bones fall to the earth.

"Mattie!" Alfred began to cry as he grabbed his neck. His glasses cracked during his fall, so he could only see out of one lens. "I-it wasn't his fault! You killed him!"

Feliciano shrunk back as they all watched the American twitch and scream still. Soon, it suddenly stopped, the entire forest silent as the full moon rose. Not a single bird even flapped its wings to produce any kind of noise. Then Arthur stepped a little closer as Alfred's wound still bled out, crimson contaminating the forest floor.

"…He's dead."

"Impossible!" Gilbert snapped. "How can this be?! He was just screaming moments ago!"

Feliciano squeezed his eyes shut. He could not believe that one of the bravest, most powerful men in the world just died right before his eyes.

Everyone backed away from the corpse, lowering their heads. Even after a moment of this, Francis straightened up while everyone was still in reverie. His eyes watered a little bit, and he felt like he couldn't live in a world where They will rule. He knew the easiest, yet most painful way to go.

"Au revoir."

As he said that, the corpse's hand twitched slightly, and its glazed blue eyes shot open. Upon awakening, he was starving. Francis felt the hand grab his ankle, but he didn't flinch as he fell.

Ludwig turned around just as Francis screamed from being bitten. He shakily grabbed his gun to shoot Alfred.

"Shoot me next!" Francis ordered. "It would save you your precious time!"

"You idiot!" Arthur bellowed. "Why did you do that?!"

He twitched as Alfred rose up. "Because I want to leave as myself, not one of Them."

As Feliciano watched this, he flinched back and closed his eyes as two shots were fired.

* * *

As the days went on, anyone would think that what remained of the men in the woods were also one of Them. They grew very pale, their eyes sunken in and red from lack of sleep. They also grew thin from malnourishment.

Feliciano glanced at Arthur briefly, then at the two German brothers. He looked back straight when he heard his stomach gnashing and growling. In his mind, all the music he heard was the howling wind, the sound of everyone's strained breathing, and the memories in his own thoughts, mixed together in this dark second movement.

None of them knew this was all a setup. Well, except for Arthur. Without him, this disease would not be possible. All these deaths, the conception of Them….

He smirked a little bit as he thought about all of this.

_I'm so clever._

"Let's stop here." Ludwig suggested it as he sat down.

They were still in this never-ending forest. Right when they thought that they were so close to the beautiful land of Italy. Time felt so still.

The Italian then glanced at Arthur once more; the Englishman nodded before starting off into the woods.

"He is arriving," he muttered quietly.

Feliciano then faced the Germans. A dark smirk spread across his face.

"…Why are you looking at me like that?" Ludwig shifted.

"Gil, Luddy, don't you know that the end is fast approaching?"

"What?" Gilbert himself looked confused. "Of course we do!"

This time Feliciano did not act out his cowardly role. Once again, there was that same, limping beat that was heard before Matthieu attacked them days ago.

"Feliciano, get down!" Ludwig ordered as he grabbed his gun and aimed it in the direction the sound was coming from.

He laughed darkly. "Luddy, Luddy, Luddy…. It's _your_ end that's vast approaching."

Gilbert's eyes widened a little when he saw what remained of a large, silver-haired man wearing a long trench coat and a now blood-stained white scarf. The splotches of crimson all over his clothes accented the ghoulish appearance and the deep bite marks on his cheek and ankle.

"I-Ivan?"

The former Russian groaned raspy in response. While the German brothers cowered slightly when they saw a water pipe held in a strong grip in his hands. Ludwig shakily grabbed his gun and fired, having a terrible miss this time and hitting him in the chest.

Arthur and Feliciano didn't flinch as Ivan limped closer, holding up his water pipe as e was about to swing.

"What are you two doing?!" Ludwig snapped. "Get down!"

Ivan swung at them, and the two brothers flinched back more.

Arthur laughed. "We don't need to."

Feliciano nodded, crossing his arms. "Silly Germans, don't you get it, yet?"

Gilbert took the gun from Ludwig, thinking that he had a steadier hand. Once the trigger was pulled, and the vociferous reaction of the abused gun was projected, they found that it was the last of the ammo. And it was wasted on Ivan's shoulder. The former man didn't flinch.

He looked back at Feliciano as the large Russian swung again, just missing Ludwig's head.

"F-Feliciano, give me your gun!" he stammered in fear.

He shook his head innocently, holding out his hands. "I don't have a gun. What are you talking about, Gil?" He had a dark twinkle in his eyes.

"Feliciano, stop joking arou—" Ludwig's retort was cut off by a scream when Ivan swung once more and slammed into his chest.

"Lutz!" his older brother gasped when he heard him fall, tears falling from his eyes when the minion of Them knelt down and started eating at the dying German's flesh.

Gilbert had no other option but to start kicking Ivan, repeatedly swearing in German for him to get off of his little brother. He then looked up with anger all over his face.

"Do something, you lazy dummkopfs!" he screamed.

Irritated from being kicked, Ivan stood up weakly and dropped his water pipe. He grabbed Gilbert by the arm, and he struggled under the minion's grip.

Feliciano frowned, although his eyes were still full of innocent cheerfulness.

"Oh, Gil, this world will miss you once you go," he murmured, his frown turning into a ghastly grin. "Too bad that after this you'll spend an eternity under my rule! This world is mine, now!"

Ivan grabbed Gilbert's other arm, dragging him closer. While the two German brothers were being turned into a full-course meal, their screams heard from miles around, the small Italian began to laugh. It was quiet at first, but in a quick forte, it grew very voluminous and obnoxious. He did not think that it was amusing that the loud screams of the other people were filled with such agony. He did not like that his friends were supposed to die in order for the plan to be successful.

He laughed because he thought that the blood and carnage looked so beautiful.

Arthur looked at Feliciano as he laughed, and for the first time, he was scared of him.

"So, what now?" the Brit asked hesitantly.

The Italian smirked when he stopped laughing. "Don't you see? It's time for you to join them!"

"W-what?" Arthur stammered, stepping back. "Wait, this was not part of the deal!"

"You don't seem to understand," he frowned, his eyes narrowing. "When I said me and my fratello, I _meant_ me and my fratello!"

"We had a deal!" he protested. "I cast the spell and make the disease, and we _both_ rule!"

Feliciano got angry, and he held out his hand quickly to grip the taller man's throat.

"The deal has been changed," he murmured darkly, still gripping his throat. "Is that a problem?"

Arthur struggled for air, his face turning blue. He started scratching at Feliciano's.

_He's snapped!_

"Buona notte," he muttered as he let go.

Arthur gasped loudly for air, his eyes sealed shut as he tried regaining his breath. Feliciano skulked quietly into the shadows, Ivan's water pipe held firmly in his hand.

* * *

Feliciano's plan was falling into place. Everyone has become one of Them, but he remained in his mortal glory. He couldn't wait to reunite with his brother, Lovino, so they could both be rulers of this new world.

But poor Feliciano was in deep despair when he saw the ruins of his once beautiful home of Venice. Everything was covered with conflagration and the remains of Them and the Dead. Tears welled in his eyes as he walked down the barren streets.

"Mi dispiace, Nonno," he whispered, apologizing to his late grandfather. "I will make everyone pay for doing this to our home."

He suddenly heard a limped step behind him. He jerked his head around. His eyes softened when he saw the familiar hazel eyes and dark brown hair.

"Lovino!" he smiled. "Grazie Dio, I found you!"

Lovino limped a little faster when he saw his younger brother. "Fratello, where are the others?"

"They…" His eyes watered. "They are all one of Them. Some of them were actually killed after they were transformed."

He sighed, looking down. "I'm sorry, Feli, I shouldn't have left."

"It's okay!" He grinned. "Now the world is ours, ve~!"

Lovino was confused. "W-what the hell do you mean?"

His smile stretched a little more. "It was me. I started it."

"Dammit, start making sense, idiota!"

Feliciano laughed a little. "Arthur and I…we made the disease. I was tired of all the fighting going on in the world, so, with his help, we started this. Arthur was supposed to rule with us, but…he's dead, now."

His eyes widened in shock. "_You_ started this?!"

He nodded, smiling. "Now we get to rule the world, fratello; you and me!"

"No, no, no!" Lovino cried, tears in his eyes. "I would have expected this much from Arthur, but not from you! Don't you fucking realize what you've done?! You've destroyed _everything_, Feliciano!"

Feliciano flinched back, his own eyes watering. "B-but…I thought you hated when the others fought, too."

"I did, but, I learned to live with it. Now the others are dead; one of Them! They will _never_ come back, dammit! It's just us here, no one else. Think about that, bastard!"

He did. The younger brother's eyes widened, and he ran his hand through his own hair. He looked like an absolute madman, with darkened bags under his cold amber eyes and a sunken in face.

"No!" he screamed. "What have I done?!"

Lovino went to speak, but he collapsed on the ground. He writhed and twitched, constantly pressing his shaking hands against his arm. There was a small bandage wrapped around an infected wound.

"Oh, no!" he gasped. "Fratello's hurt! Don't worry, I'll try and find some first-aid supplies!"

He watched Feliciano go through glazing eyes, longing to see his little naïve face one last time. He slowly unwrapped the bandage as his breathing grew tremulous. The bite in his arm was very small, only just barely breaking the skin., but he did not know that it would still make a difference.

"…Mi dispiace, fratello. You're on your own." Those were the older Italian's dying words.

"Fratello!" Feliciano called for his brother as he came back. "Fratello, I got the…."

He broke even more when he saw the bite mark on Lovino's cold arm.

"N-not you too!" he shrieked. "Mio dio, mi dispiace! Help me! I don't know what to do; I'm scared!"

He fell to his hands and knees, breaking down because he could not take anymore. His entire plan was that he and his brother would rule the world together, but in a matter of seconds, Lovino would turn into one of Them as well. He was all alone.

As he wept on the ground, just as prophesied, there was a slight twitch in the older brother's fingers. Feliciano jerked his head up, his eyes still watering as he looked at Lovino.

"Oh, Lovino!" he smiled, delusional. "I'm so glad you're okay after all…."

Lovino sat up straight slowly, his stare very blank. His dark hair was over his pale, gaunt face.

"…F-fratello…?"

He still had a blank stare, his hazel eyes glazed over.

"Fratello," Feliciano trembled. "Y-you're scaring me…."

Lovino fully stood up, responding with a raspy groan as he stared down at Feliciano. The younger brother stood up immediately, grabbing the water pipe that belonged to Ivan.

"S-stay back!" he cried, more tears welling in his eyes as he stepped back. "L-Lovi, stay away!"

Lovino limped even closer, starving. With no recollection that this man was family, all he wanted was the flesh that called out his unrecognizable name.

With his back against the wall, he trembled even more and sobbed as Lovino stepped even closer. He was trapped, and he had nothing but the raised water pipe that was held in his shaking hand.

Feliciano began to pray as his brother's jaw stretched wide open, Lovino's hands reaching out blindly to grab him.

"Dio…per favore…."

_God, please…._

He held the water pipe even more as he was blinded by his own tears. Lovino was starting to claw at his shirt.

"…A-aiutarlo a ritrovare…il paradiso!"

_…Help him find Heaven._

Feliciano screamed as he kicked Lovino backward. Meanwhile, the zombie was frustrated since he was about to consume the vocalizing bunch of flesh. But the younger Italian screamed once more, tears still blinding him, as he swung the water pipe hard against his older brother's head. The sound of the metal crushing bones and organs filled the world. It was the international signal of the rest.

Again, like a solo for the pipe, it slammed down on Lovino's body again and again. Blood was getting all over Feliciano's clothes and his face, but he continued, even when there was nothing left to crush.

He shrieked when he was through, flinging the pipe across the road. His breathing heavy, the sudden silence of the world scared him briefly. He had to absorb the fact that he was alone.

"Sono solo…ma sono felice."

_I'm alone, but I'm happy._

"This world…it's all mine."

He glanced up at the midnight sky, the tears gone from his eyes. He had a wily grin on his face.

"It's all mine!" He screamed again, but this time the air was full of his obnoxious laughter. It attracted Them, for it was the only supply of fresh flesh left. But he didn't care; the world was his.

He laughed even harder, satisfied. The loneliness was slowly growing normal for him.

"Ti amo, il mio bel mondo!"

_I love you, my beautiful world!_


End file.
